


It was lost long ago (but it's all coming back to me)

by Nuredhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rememberance, Romance, Some angst, after everything is over, re-embodiment, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: Fingon has been told to pick up his re-embodied cousin from the halls, and to take care off him. Will things return to what they were or will Maedhros have forgotten what they felt and once promised? Can Fingon be bold enough now to really find out?





	It was lost long ago (but it's all coming back to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fivefingons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fivefingons).



It was lost long ago (but it’s all coming back to me) 

 

The Elf who stood underneath the great beech was trembling slightly, his blue eyes focused upon the huge gate in front of him. He wore a rather simple tunic with matching pants and his long dark hair was neatly braided and kept away from his face. He was fidgeting with a heap of cloth he held in his arms and there was a slight tremble visible whenever his hands were unoccupied. The sunlight which pierced the canopy made the scene look incredibly idyllic, the great garden was like some small piece of paradise but his mind was elsewhere. He was nervous, no, he was terrified. 

He forced himself to breathe slowly, to focus upon the advice he had been given. One could never know how they did react, how long it would take for them to remember, and to become the same person as before. Sometimes they just didn’t, he had seen that several times. The fëa so torn and damaged it simply had become something new and entirely different. He was praying, hoping with all of his heart that his cousin would remember, that things could return to what had been, at least to a degree. The warmth of the sun did make the air shiver, and the scents of the garden were heavy and almost hypnotic, he felt slightly dizzy and didn’t know if it was because of this fact or his own nervousness. His heart was thundering in his chest, he felt oddly disconnected, as if this was some bizarre dream. 

He had hoped for this for so many yeni, waited and longed and wondered and then he had prayed some more, not knowing if the valar would listen to him. After all, he was far from free from sin and even his own stay in the halls had been one of repentance and grief. He had been living outside of the city for most of the time, he didn’t really want to be a part of the court again, it held no appeal to him. His father was reborn a long time ago and had his court in the old palace and his brothers and sister was also back, he had been the last to be returned and many did wonder why he hadn’t taken his place by his father’s side like before. 

The truth was that he was afraid to, he was afraid he would become a disappointment and a problem, he didn’t feel ready to face the realities of this world yet, nor the expectations of his family. His father had mentioned it a few times, just passingly, while discussing other things and he had tried to ignore it. He had become a hermit or so they all claimed and it was fine by him, he didn’t want to be reminded of the happiness of the others. His sister seemed to understand though, but she rarely sought his company anymore. She had her own demons to dodge and her own problems and he didn’t want to add stones to her burden. 

The huge gate was closed, he sighed and waited. The maia who had come to him had been rather insistent and he had wondered at first why he had been given the message instead of Nerdanel, she was after all alive, and so were the twins and the other brothers. They had all been returned one by one and he had seen the sort of welcome some of them did receive and believed that maybe he understood why he was the one to welcome the last of the sons of Fëanor. He had handled him before, had seen what he had been through. None of his brothers nor his mother could truly understand the way Fingon did. 

The great doors did start to move and he held his breath, not really knowing what to expect. The figure which appeared within the blinding white light from the halls was seemingly frail until the doors closed behind him, then one could see the stature of the person and the tell tale physique. Fingon did take a tentative step forth, then one more. He was the same, it was like a wonderful dream but nothing had changed. He looked the same, the long copper red hair, the elegant and yet powerful body, the beauty of which the bards had been singing. The scars were gone and he did lift his right arm with an expression of bewilderment and confusion, stared at the hand as if he never had seen hands before. 

Fingon came out of the shade and bit his lower lip. Anxiously. “Maedhros?” 

His voice was thin, almost a whisper and yet the tall redhead did lift his head and discovered him. The face did at first look completely blank, the eyes empty but then a glimpse of life could be seen springing forth and he did take a few wobbly steps. Fingon did remember this, the awkwardness which was a part of the experience of being re-embodied. At first everything had seemed almost impossible, even controlling one’s own body. “F…Fingon?” 

The voice was hoarse, and shivering and Fingon did swallow a few times as he did walk up to his cousin and took his hand. “It is me, how…how do you feel?” 

It was an idiotic question at best and he did cringe slightly. Maedhros did stare at him still, confusion written all over the lovely features and Fingon managed to smile. Maedhros did reach out, a hand did slowly slide along one of the braids for which he had been famous, he did still add golden bands to them, he hadn’t lost all of his vanity. “I…where am I?” 

Still that hoarse unused voice and Fingon felt tears press forth within his eyes. “Outside of the halls, you are in Aman now, alive” 

Maedhros got an introverted look upon his face, he did stare down at his hands again. “Alive, yes, but I dreamt…I thought I was dreaming? I don’t know…” 

Fingon did hold forth the clothes he had brought. The long white robe the re-embodied were given was modest but not very warm nor comfortable. “I am here for you, I will take care of you, please, get dressed” 

Maedhros did look as if he was about to speak but he just shrugged and then he took the clothes and started to pull them on, with some difficulty. He still had problems coordinating his limbs and Fingon did remember this too. Seeing him again, it was unreal and yet there he was, in the flesh. Fingon fought the urge to reach out, to touch him, to make sure that this was reality and not yet another futile hurtful dream which would end all too soon. Maedhros managed to get everything on, even the boots. The re-embodied had soft soles and no callouses and their skin was often very sensitive so Fingon had brought a cloak as well. He did remember how easily he had gotten sunburns during the first years after his rebirth. Maedhros did hesitate, then he took Fingon’s hand. “The others? My brothers?” 

Fingon managed to smile. “They have been reborn, all of them”

The tall redhead did hesitate. “My father?” 

Fingon sighed. “He is not to be released again, I am very sorry” 

Maedhros let his head hang. “I understand” 

Fingon did take his hand again. “Come, we cannot linger here. “ 

Maedhros nodded, there were shadows within his gaze and Fingon knew that no cleansing could remove the darkness from his soul, not entirely. “Where to?” 

Fingon hesitated for a few seconds. “My place, I have a cabin, it isn’t too far away.” 

Maedhros bit his lower lip. “My mother?”

Fingon felt conflicted. “She is fine, you are returned to my care instead of hers because…” 

Maedhros did look down. “I know, I am stained am I not? She shouldn’t be burdened by my presence” 

Fingon gasped. “NO! Do not think like that. It is just that…the manner of your death…nobody knows how to deal with it, it is unheard of among us” 

Maedhros did almost grin, the corner of his mouth did move. “Yes, I bet. “

Fingon did walk towards the gates which lead out of the garden. A small carriage was waiting there with one horse hitched to it and Fingon did enter it. Maedhros did hesitate, then he did take the seat next to him. When the horse started to move the red head did grasp onto the seat with a sort of panicked expression within his eyes. Fingon laid a hand over his, he did see that the light did bother the re-embodied elf. “Relax, just look ahead. If you don’t you’ll get nauseous. Your fëa needs to get reacquainted with being within a body, simple as that. “

Maedhros did nod. “How long…?” 

Fingon sighed. “Many yeni, you have been gone for several ages Maedhros” 

The redhead did whip his head around, eyes large. “Really? I had no idea, I…” 

Fingon smiled, a somewhat sad smile. “Time doesn’t exist within the halls, I know. But much have changed my friend, very much.” 

Maedhros took a deep breath. “But nobody has forgotten have they?” 

Fingon just mumbled as he did steer the horse over a bridge and onto another road. “No, they haven’t. Unfortunately. But you will be safe with me, I promise” 

Maedhros did just shudder and his eyes were distant and glazed. Fingon just hoped that he hadn’t told a bit fat lie. The other sons of Fëanor had all had a hard time and they were banned from several cities. They could barely leave their homes without an escort and many wished that they had been kept in the halls like their father. Maedhros hadn’t been the worst of them by far and Fingon hoped that nobody would bother them, at least not until Maedhros became strong enough to deal with it. 

The hut Fingon owned wasn’t very large but it was cosy and comfortable, placed within a small forested valley surrounded by farm land. Here Fingon did make a living making wood carvings and furniture and if he didn’t exactly get rich he did make enough to live comfortably. He stopped the horse and managed to squeeze forth a smile. “Here we are, it isn’t much but it is home” 

Maedhros did exit the wagon on unsteady legs and Fingon did unhitch the horse and took it to the paddock to get the harness off. He did hurry, and he let the horse into the paddock without brushing it, apologizing as he closed the gate. Normally he would take way better care of the animal but now he had important things to deal with. 

He ran back to the house and found Maedhros still waiting outside of it, the tall redhead did stare at the entrance with a sort of entranced expression upon his face and he hadn’t moved from the spot. Fingon took his hand. “Come on, you know you are welcome here?” 

Maedhros did blink. “I…it is odd, I remember…” 

Fingon tilted his head. “You remember what?” 

Maedhros stared at him. “You saved me?” 

Fingon nodded. “Yes, from the cliff, come now, you must be hungry?” 

Maedhros did nod slowly, as if he didn’t really understand what hunger was. Fingon opened the door and was greeted by his cats right away, he had three of them and they had come with the house so to speak. Two were large gingers with long coats and a peculiar temperament and the third was a small black one which was slender and elegant and it preferred to stay indoors all the time. Maedhros did stare at them, his eyes distant. “What?” 

Fingon sighed “Cats, they are cats. There weren’t any here before…before the war. The exiles did bring some over, they are pets, and good at chasing mice. I have them to keep the rodents out of my garden and my tools” 

Maedhros nodded and took a look at the room they had entered. Once they had both been kings and they had been used to palaces and huge halls filled with luxuries and grandeur but this was somewhat way more appealing. A building built with timbers, walls covered with tapestries and sturdy wooden furniture. A huge hearth with a chimney and a kitchen area which was tidy and clean. The room did smell of wood and sap and the floor was hardwood and covered with carpets and hides. Maedhros did look pleased and he sat down in one of the armchairs as Fingon prepared a meal. He knew that the newly re-embodied couldn’t handle really heavy food so he made some oatmeal and jam. 

He did remember the first weeks after he was released from the halls, he had struggled with constipation and also a constant stomach ache since his mother in her joy of having her son back didn’t realize that her heavily spiced pies were everything he didn’t need right then.   
When the porridge was ready they sat down to eat and Maedhros did sniff the bowl with obvious suspicion. He did take a hesitant taste and then he grasped the jam and poured half the jar onto the bowl. “You were never a good cook, I remember that” 

Fingon had to laugh. “Yes, I tried a few times but was accused of trying to commit murder by poison. My sister claimed that it was because of that I never got married” 

Maedhros just nodded and again that odd sad expression did become visible in his eyes. “I remember” 

Fingon realized that he had touched a tough subject so he changed the topic. “You were kept for a long time?” 

Maedhros did take a spoonful of oatmeal, the expression thoughtful. “Yes, I think….Namo didn’t really know what to do with me…how to deal with my choices.” 

Fingon just nodded and ate his porridge in silence, Maedhros did too. Fingon got up and got a small jar of ale, he did pour two glasses. “Here, ale is good for you” 

Maedhros did take the glass and took a sip, he smiled, a somewhat nostalgic grin. “I remember the days we spent at court, no ale back then ha? Just expensive wine and silk and velvet” 

Fingon scoffed. “Not much of that here I fear, I have wine but it is a cheap one and the cloth here is nowhere near as nice as the one we used back then” 

Maedhros smiled, a smile that sent Fingon’s heart spinning or so it felt. “I wouldn’t want it any other way”

Fingon swallowed. “I have prepared a room for you, I managed to get hold of a bed long enough, I just had to adjust the headboard a bit, or else you would end up with bumps in your head each time you turn around.” 

Maedhros nodded and his gaze was distant again. “I remember…a hammock?” 

Fingon had to snicker. “Yes, yes there was a hammock, in your father’s garden. “ 

The redhead did turn his eyes towards Fingon. “Somebody was…angry?” 

Fingon bit his lower lip, oh that memory, it was all coming back to him for sure. “Yes, Curufin. Remember? He had made it and he claimed that we had desecrated it” 

Maedhros did suddenly smile, his eyes did shine. “Yes, oh yes, I remember that, he was all red in the face and screaming!”

Fingon nodded vigorously, now he did see the Maedhros of old, the spark and the energy and the mischievous attitude which had been so rarely openly shown. “Yeah, he did catch us in the act on that hammock” 

Maedhros did swallow. “He did now didn’t he? I…We did fuck didn’t we?” 

The voice was low and almost thin and Fingon reached forth and grasped his hand once more. “Yes, we shared many nights like that remember? But that was just a quickie with me on the hammock and you on your knees in front of it” 

Maedhros looked down. “Yes, we had….we had been a couple for quite a while then hadn’t we?” 

Fingon nodded. “Yes, it was just before your father went bonkers and pulled his sword on my father” 

Maedhros nodded slowly. “Yes, before things went…sour” 

Fingon felt a bit frantic, he didn’t really know what to do or say, the silence hung heavy between them. He got up, cleared the table. “The bed is ready if you want a nap? And I do have a very lovely garden if you want to go for a walk?” 

The last sentence made Fingon cringe the moment the words left his lips, oh he was such a fool, going for a walk? Maedhros could barely walk yet, taking a stroll around the garden would be way too taxing. Maedhros just smiled. “I would love to just sit and enjoy the fresh air for a while” 

Fingon nodded. “Of course, I have a bench in the shadow, just follow me” 

Maedhros did get up and he almost banged his head on the rafters, he was way taller than Fingon still and he hadn’t lost any of the almost feline grace which had fascinated Fingon so back in the days of the trees. The bench was beneath an elm tree and Maedhros sat down with a relieved groan and turned his face into the wind with his eyes closed. He was simply enjoying the sensation of wind upon his flesh once more and after all that time as a mere fëa that wasn’t so odd. Fingon returned to the shed where he worked, he was preparing a couch somebody had ordered and the backrest was to be carved into a sort of vine inspired pattern which was very difficult to get right. 

He tried to concentrate but it was very hard, he couldn’t forget about the one sitting in the garden, yet again alive and so painfully close. He had to put down his tools, he worked with very sharp carving blades and it was no good if he did cut himself. He stared off into nothing, memories flooding his mind.   
The evening by the walls outside of Tirion, Maedhros strong arms around his waist as he was hoisted up against the unforgiving stone, his legs wrapped around the muscular frame of his lover, both barely hidden by the ivy. The mere thought sent a warm tingle through his body, made it react with anticipation. They had been so wild back then, so unconcerned and innocent. Yes, few had accepted what they did and what they shared but the world had been theirs and they didn’t worry. Fingon remembered how Maedhros had kissed him to stifle the scream when he came, spilling his seed between their writhing bodies and the mere idea made him groan and bend forwards, his pants suddenly very uncomfortable. What had changed? Had anything really changed at all? He didn’t know and he was afraid to find out, to be regarded as a mere friend when his heart never would belong to anybody else. Oh the nights they had shared, nights of endless pleasure when the outside world had been naught but a word, meaningless and void. 

And now, he was back, in all his glory and Fingon sighed and leaned against the bench, he wouldn’t be able to get anything done this evening, that was for darn sure. He had to let Maedhros take the first step if he still was interested for Fingon didn’t dare to, he couldn’t face the disappointment if he was rejected. The valiant, by Eru, he felt far from it now, he was such a coward really. He waited for a while, until the swelling within his pants had gone down again and then he did put on a happy face and left the work shed. Maedhros hadn’t moved, he still sat there, eyes closed and an expression of peace on his face. He nodded as Fingon sat down and reached out, grasped his hand. “I am glad to be here with you” 

Fingon held his breath. “You are?” 

Maedhros nodded. “Aye, I am. I was thinking about you, a lot. The day you died…I think a part of me too died then, I wouldn’t have…I wouldn’t have leaped into that chasm if you had been alive, you were my courage you know” 

Fingon had to swallow, his throat thick with emotions. “And you were my strength, everything which made me brave” 

Maedhros did hesitate, then he reached forth and before Fingon really had time to think he brought their faces together and a soft kiss was planted on Fingon’s lips. Fingon whimpered, he answered the kiss, his heart beating like a war drum in his chest. The kiss deepened and he found himself dragged into a tight embrace, feeling the heat from Maedhros body and his scent, it was the same. “Maedhros?!”

The redhead stared at him, silvery grey eyes sparkling with passion, with mirth and with a sort of longing Fingon knew way too well. “I am yours again Fingon, if you want me still? When you hold me like this…It is all coming back to me, all of it” 

Fingon let out a small wail of joy, of a sudden feeling of almost ecstatic relief. “You know I want you, I always did, didn’t I? Nothing can change that” 

Maedhros let his hands slide up, cup his face. “So there has been nobody else in my absence?” 

Fingon had to snort. “How can you even think that thought? Of course not!” 

Maedhros smiled, there was a hint of tears in his eyes. “That makes me happier than anything else. I was afraid you had found another lover, that you had gotten married, forgotten me” 

Fingon leaned forth again and kissed the redhead once more, oh the taste of him, the feeling, it was intoxicating. “Nobody can compare to you, when you kiss me like that I feel alive, I have waited for you, only for you” 

Maedhros smiled and planted a kiss on his neck, then Fingon felt a warm tongue caress his sensitive ear and he yelped and the erection returned with record speed. “I have longed for this you know, having a body, with desires. Do you remember the first time we really did it?” 

Fingon nodded, speechless and already panting. “Yes, of course I remember, It was in a shed by the harbour, and…” 

Maedhros finished the sentence. “We did bond that night, and you screamed when I took you, I was afraid I was hurting you too much but you said…” 

Fingon brought their foreheads together again. “I said that it was because I couldn’t contain the happiness I felt at that moment” 

Maedhros planted a little kiss on the tip of Fingon’s nose. “This time you will have to take me, I am too weak for much yet. If that is okay with you?” 

Fingon swallowed a gasp, a feeling of this being unreal and yet it was happening. “Yes, it is, I…I want nobody else than you, screw everybody else” 

Maedhros did snicker. “No, I rather screw you, so…shall we?” 

Fingon felt a tingle of nervous energy. “Here?” 

Maedhros shook his head. “No, it is getting late and if the mosquitoes of Aman haven’t changed their habits and have become fond of the morning sun I think we ought to move inside, you had a large bed?” 

Fingon took Maedhros by the hand and nodded. “Yes, big enough for us both” 

They returned inside and Fingon did lead Maedhros to before mentioned bedroom, he had prepared it well but he hadn’t really dared to hope to share it with his former lover this fast. But there they were and Fingon felt a sensation of awe and solemnity. He turned to Maedhros, grasping his hands and stared him deep into the eyes. “I Fingon, son of Fingolfin, son of Finwë the Noldoran do pledge myself to thee, fëa and hroa, now and forever. Until the breaking of Arda I will be yours, cherish you, love you and stay by your side come good or bad” 

Maedhros smiled, in the half light of the room he was stunning, like a deity and he did repeat the words slowly but with clarity. He leaned forth and kissed Fingon on the lips and then he smiled. “I wed thee, with Eru as my witness I wed thee, and nothing may keep us apart” 

Fingon felt tears flowing down his cheeks, this was such an intense moment and it was the most righteous thing he had ever done. “And I wed thee, and I know in my heart that this is that one thing I will never regret” 

He did kiss Maedhros neck, then he opened the tunic and kissed a trail down the smooth chest. Maedhros wasn’t as muscular as he had been but that would change, and he was rewarded by a gasp. Fingon pulled the tunic off him and removed his own. Slowly crouching down in front of the taller ellon. He nuzzled the bulge which was very visible within the pants and Maedhros did hiss and gasp, head thrown back and face contorted by joy. Fingon became intoxicated by his scent, by the feeling of his partner hardening underneath his touch and he did open the pants with his teeth. Maedhros had loved it when he did this back then and he still did, it was rather obvious for he was shaking and had to sit down on the edge of the bed. That gave Fingon more stability too and he got rid of his own clothes, shaking with excitement and arousal. 

Maedhros was as impressive as ever and Fingon did remember how the sight of his cock at first had frightened him, how he had refused to touch it and how the idea of penetration had made him terrified. Now he couldn’t get enough of the feeling of it underneath his fingers, his tongue, within. He knew every sensitive spot, every little trick and Maedhros was keening, laying back on the bed, chest heaving and eyes hooded and dark. It was the most wonderful sight Fingon had seen in several thousand years, nothing could compare with it. He hadn’t done this in a very long time but he hadn’t forgotten how, even the taste of Maedhros was the same and that sort of made it truly real, confirmed that yes, they were both there, together, this wasn’t one of his secret dreams. 

Taking his lover deep into his throat wasn’t gonna happen right now, he hadn’t retrained his gag reflex after rebirth so licking and sucking was the only option and yet it was enough, more than enough. The recently re-embodied were often very sensitive at first and Maedhros did howl and arched back, body shaking all over and Fingon tasted the unexpected bitterness of his seed. He remembered his own first orgasm after re-embodiment, it had almost knocked him off and he too had noticed that he did smell different than before, at least for a while, until the body truly got started. Maedhros was panting, already sweating and his hair was like a halo of silky fire around his head. He opened his eyes, they were burning. “Do you have any oil?” 

Fingon nodded, he had been bold enough to hope that they would return to what they had been and he walked over to a closet on the wall, completely naked but not at all bothered by it. He found a small jar and Maedhros did push himself further into the bed, placed some pillows underneath his hips and angled himself so it would be easier for Fingon to get access to him. Fingon had to bite his lower lip, the sight was unbearably erotic, almost more than he could endure and the thought of them being as one almost made him spill there and then but he did manage to hold back, with a shudder and a gasp. Maedhros did nod. “I am ready, just…just be gentle” 

Fingon grasped his hand and kissed it. “As if I ever would contemplate not being gentle? “ 

He did oil himself up and then he did pour some oil into his hand to warm it up before he started to massage the sensitive opening. Maedhros did yelp, his eyes fluttering shut and he moaned. “Oh…fuck” 

Fingon had to smirk. “I know, the body is just so sensitive at first” 

Fingon did use his time, he added more oil, massaged and prodded and Maedhros had started to heave for air and he was hard again, drops of pre come sliding down his shaft and Fingon used some of it to prepare him. “F…Fingon…I need….please” 

Fingon leaned forth and kissed Maedhros with hunger, the redhead felt his own taste on his lover’s lips and groaned. “For fuck’s sake Findekano, do it, fuck me! I cannot….wait”

Fingon grasped a hold of Maedhros hips, then he positioned himself and let the head of his cock tease the small opening a little. Maedhros was swearing by now, probably cusswords he had learned while being a prisoner for Fingon had never heard them before. Fingon grinned. “Should I put you out of your misery?” 

The tall redhead did writhe. “Yes! Do it” 

Fingon pushed forth, letting out a wail of sheer emotion as he felt that tight heat envelop him and Maedhros did roar, pushing his hips up and forcing Fingon to sheath himself completely within the warmth of his body. They stayed there for a few seconds, stunned by the sensation and the emotional overload, then Fingon swore and started to thrust, vigorously and with force and Maedhros wailed and grasped at the sheets, face contorted by ecstasy and pleasure. For a short time only their groans and moans and the slapping of skin against skin could be heard and then Maedhros reached up and pulled Fingon down over him again, kissed him eagerly and with a sort of desperation. “I love you…Ah Eru…I…” 

He let go, fell back onto the pillows and started to shudder, shooting thick come over his own belly and chest and Fingon couldn’t hold back even a second longer, he came too, hard and with wild shouts, repeating Maedhros name again and again. They collapsed onto each other, holding on for dear life as if they were each other’s lifeline. As their breathing slowed down and their senses returned both felt it, a surge of energy and light and Maedhros did laugh, jubilantly. “We are truly married, Eru does approve of us. Nobody can deny that now” 

Fingon nodded, feeling as if he did weigh ten times as much as before. He didn’t want to move at all. But Maedhros was right, he could feel their marriage bond snapping into place, getting stronger by the second and he did sigh and rested his head on the wide chest. “Your mother will be pleased” 

Maedhros did fidget with Fingon’s braids, he had done that so often before and yet again memories did resurface, now shared by them both. “Yes, she knew you know, she knew what I felt, that it wasn’t just some childish crush” 

Fingon smiled, breathed in the scent of them, of the intimacy they had shared. “Yes, she has never questioned our love” 

Maedhros did kiss his hair, lovingly. “Does she know that you saved me back then?” 

Fingon took a deep breath. “Aye, she does. I got this piece of land from her, as a token of gratitude.” 

Maedhros did just mumble, sleep was overcoming him now and Fingon did remember the nights they had spent together at Himring and other places, curled up against the cold, in a desperate attempt at shooing away the truth. But Maedhros did fit his mother name again, he was no longer one handed, scarred and disillusioned and most important of all, he was no longer oath bound. That goddamn oath would never again come between them. “I have to thank her, but not yet” 

Fingon did slide down next to his husband, resting on the shoulder, pulling the covers over them with his free hand. “No, not yet, these next weeks are for us, only for us” 

Maedhros did yawn and his eyes did slide shut. “Yes, only us” 

The last words a mere whisper and Fingon laid there, listening to the steady beating of his loved one’s heart and knew that what was lost long ago finally had been returned to him in full. The past was gone, the future laid ahead of them and as he too drifted off into slumber he knew that every dream he had had would come true. It would take work, and patience but their happiness was ensured. He was yet again the valiant one, and he would stand up against anyone who dared to question their newfound joy.


End file.
